The Human
by Lollipop456
Summary: Yes, not my best title. Caesar comes upon a dying woman who gives him her baby to raise. Though the apes are hostile and reluctant to accept the child; she soon is welcomed and is raised amongst them. What happens though when humans capture her and try to use her to get information that could harm her family? WARNING: Yes, this is basically a female version of "Tarzan."
1. Chapter 1

The woods were nice and quiet just after sunrise. The perfect time for Caesar, the leader of the apes, to hunt for food for his family.

After searching for a few minutes, he came upon a buck who was eating a patch of grass. Sneaking behind a tree, he lifted his spear and readied to attack.

Suddenly, the buck became startled and dashed off into the woods. Caesar wondered what could have frightened him, but deers had better hearing than apes.

Not wanting to return without food, he went further into the woods. He was startled when he saw a human. A young female leaning back against a tree. She was pale and damped with sweat and holding a bundle in her arms.

When she finally noticed Caesar approaching, she didn't bother to run away. Instead, she chuckled and gave a weak smile.

"I was kinda hoping that one of you would come along. Can you kill me first?"

Caesar finally noticed that the front of the woman's dress was covered with blood and that the bundle she was holding was a baby.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill us?"

The woman had been bleeding for some time and was clearly already near death. He knew that she wanted to be killed out of mercy, but he could not bring himself to do such a thing. He didn't want the last face she saw to be his; as he stood over her with his spear. Instead, he sat a few feet away from her. At least, she wouldn't go alone.

"You're not like the other apes. I hear that they'd kill without thinking. Not that humans are any different, you know?"

Caesar looked at the woman, curious about what she had said. The woman was able to lift her shoulders in a shrug.

"Just a thought. I'm sure you're not happy about seeing a human in the forest. I didn't really know where to go when the pains started. I just took a knife to cut the cord and a blanket. That was it. I had to run. They would have killed us both."

"Who?" Caesar asked.

The woman gasped, not expecting for Caesar to talk. Caesar recoiled, but the woman soon relaxed.

"You're one of the special ones, aren't you? I've heard stories from people that a few apes can speak."

Caesar nodded. "I can speak."

"Well, to answer your question...A lot of people want to kill me and the baby. Even my husband. I-I use to work at Gen-Sys. I never believed that ALZ-112 could work...ALZ-112 is-"

"I know ALZ-112." Caesar said abruptly.

"I thought it was too dangerous. I began to work on a serum. I gave it up when ALZ-112 did seem to work, and when the virus came about...I'd already given up research. Everyone's turned against me, especially now that the war has broken out. I was blamed for not continuing my research. I guess I do deserve to be punished."

"No. You don't. Could not have known what happened." Caesar said.

The woman smiled and nodded. Suddenly, she began to gasp, struggling for air. She looked at Caesar and gestured for him. He came closer and she laid a hand on his arm.

"Please. Take my daughter. She deserves a life. Do not take her to the humans. Please."

Caesar was taken aback by the request. Then where was he going to take the baby? Back to his village? A human being raised by apes? Apes who, for the most part anyway, despised the entire human race?

Just by looking at the woman though, he knew he could not refuse her request. She deserved to die in peace. So, Caesar nodded his head and allowed the woman to hand him the baby.

"Take care of her." The woman whispered.

The woman closed her eyes and took her final breath. Caesar sighed and looked down at the baby who was sleeping peacefully. What was an ape to do with a human baby?


	2. Chapter 2

Caesar made certain to keep the baby bundled and close to his chest as he entered the village. He was eyed suspiciously, but most of the apes just went about their business. Once he was in the safety of his house, he relaxed and laid the baby on his and his wife's bed. She was beautiful. As beautiful as a human child could be. Her cheeks round and pink, tiny curls of black hair, and perhaps the bluest eyes in the world. Eyes that looked up at him with curiosity and innocence. Not fear. Not repulsion. No, as far as this child knew, he was the most normal thing in the world.

Was that so bad? That she did not know the difference between ape and human? No harm could come from it? At least not now, anyway. No, Caesar thought, it was best to let her keep this innocence. For a while anyway.

The baby suddenly took a grip on his finger and cooed. Caesar smiled and laid his other hand gently on top of her head. He suddenly sensed that someone was behind him and turned around quickly to find that Cornelia had entered the home. She looked at the baby and then gave Caesar a confused look before signing to her husband.

"Caesar, what have you done?"

Caesar sighed and signed back. "A woman gave birth in the woods. She was dying and gave the baby to me."

"Do you know what could happen because of this? The others will not accept her. She could be killed. _We _could be killed."

"We have many friends. They will not harm us. If I can explain-"

"Explain that you brought an enemy into our midst?!"

"She's not our enemy! She's a child!" Caesar had finally stopped signing, and was shouting.

The baby began to wail, perhaps reacting to the raised voice . Caesar grunted and took her in his arms, and began to rock her. He soon sighed and began to

"Cornelia...Her mother expected me to protect her. To keep her away from humans. I can only do that if she lives here with us. As our child. Cornelia...for now...look at her as a baby. Someone innocent, who doesn't know right from wrong. Black from white. Ape from human."

Cornelia, who had been standing at the door, slowly and cautiously approached her husband and the baby. She smiled gently and offered her arms, as Caesar handed the baby to her. Cornelia looked down at the baby, and her smile became a bit wider and her eyes had softened.

"She's not eaten in awhile. Could you leave me alone, Caesar?" Cornelia signed.

Caesar nodded and left the house, but couldn't help but peek around the corner. Cornelia was rocking gently back and forth as the baby sucked on her nipple.

Perhaps what the humans called "maternal instinct" was also in female apes and that, for the moment, was the best news in the world to Caesar.

When night came, Cornelia and Caesar were paying mind to the baby while their eldest son, Blue Eyes, was sitting in a corner and occupying his 1-year-old brother, Will (whose name held a secret meaning to Caesar).

Cornelia began to sign to Caesar. "Blue Eyes is unhappy."

"He is soldier for Rocket. He'll come around though." Caesar signed.

Cornelia looked down at the sleeping baby. "We must name her."

Caesar thought long and hard about this. He had learned from humans that it was tradition to name first born sons after the father's father and the first born daughter usually received the name of their mother's mother. It wasn't always done, but Caesar had come to like that idea when he met the very few human friends that had this tradition. Including the ones that he lived with.

"Bright Eyes." Caesar signed. "It was my mother's name."

"Bright Eyes it is then." Cornelia signed.


End file.
